The Garden Of Hope
by hikari6
Summary: eek! the story was deleted!!!!! O_O oops... so yea... anyway summary time... Sakura died a month before... Syaoran finds this garden... and yea you just hafta read it... hehe ^^;; R+R please... geez ff.net sucks sometimes o_O
1. The Garden

haha the reason i'm writing this is cuz i'm bored... O_O too much homework in other words... lol so i'm going to just lay that aside (yay procrastinating is fun! lol) and just write... anyway i hope you enjoy it... hehe ^_^

Chapter 1 – The Garden

"Come on Li, let's go!" Eriol urged his friend.  Once enemies, the two young men learned to tolerate each other and soon, to be friends.  At the moment though, his friend was walking slowly, his head looking down.  Eriol didn't want to push him but he knew exactly what was going on in Syaoran's head.  And he knew what happened when Syaoran thought too much... it hurt Eriol to think about it too so he tried to keep it out of his thoughts.  Now was one of those times.  If he said it in his mind, he might just burst out and cry.  Which is not a good thing.  _'Think about Syaoran... this is much harder for him...'_ he thought to himself.  He shook his head, and smiled.  "Come on," he said, poking Li's shoulder.

"Nani?"  Syaoran shook his head and looked up from the ground to see Eriol's worried face, though he was smiling.  "Oh... hey... sorry, what did you say?"

"Oh, hehe, all I said was 'let's go', Syaoran... what were you daydreaming about?" Eriol asked, trying to lighten Syaoran's mood.  Syaoran could tell and grinned for Eriol's sake.  "I was thinking about raising fish." He grinned.  Now it was Eriol's turn to be surprised.  "What?!  You're going to become a fish farmer??" Out of all the things Eriol would've expected to come out from Syaoran's smart-ass mouth... this was definitely the least.  But it was good to know that Syaoran was trying to forget.

Eriol and Syaoran proceeded to go to the market to go grocery shopping.  Once there, Eriol suddenly found something to occupy himself with, leaving Syaoran by himself to buy their food.  "Oooh!!  Stuffed animals!  I can buy these and add them to my collection!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked down the aisles.  He looked over his list. _'Hm... we need more carrots, beans, lettuce, tomatoes, croutons, what the- are we planning to eat salad for a week?  Damn Eriol, he'll probably get mad too if I don't get these... huh, we need milk too, don't we... Eriol forgot about that one... and... we need...'_ he continued reading off his long list, walking down the aisles and dropping them into his cart.

- $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ -

Syaoran just walked out with six bags (SIX BAGS?! o_O) and decided he seriously needed help.  "ERIOL!!  DAMN YOU, HIIRAGIZAWA WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!?!!  **ERIOL**!!!!!"  Syaoran's eye started twitching.  Just as he thought he was going to collapse with anger and the strength that just went out, Eriol came out of the market with six bags himself (SIX BAGS?! o_O LOL) filled to the brim with stuffed animals.  Syaoran got billions of veins popping out of his forehead.  He suddenly grew fangs as he yelled at Eriol.  "WHY DO YOU HAVE STUFFED ANIMALS, HIIRAGIZAWA??" he asked, calmly yelling (is that possible? ^_^;;) He continued talking when Eriol backed away with large eyes.  "DIDN'T YOU REMEMBER THAT YOU WANTED FOUR OF THESE BAGS FULL OF SALAD INGREDIENTS FOR YOUR SALAD DIET THAT YOU WERE TRYING TO GET ME INTO?!  **TRADE ME YOUR BAGS SINCE YOU WANTED THESE MORE**!!!"  Eriol, obviously scared at the moment, took the six food bags and let Syaoran hold his precious six bags of stuffed animals.  Syaoran felt relieved as he forgot about the fact that Eriol had feelings for the moment.  _'Ah, my arms feel better...'_ he sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, Eriol carried the six heavy bags, four being his salad, and the other two being other food items that Syaoran and or Eriol would enjoy.  Painfully, Eriol followed behind Syaoran who was now whistling with the six stuffed animal bags.  Eriol was immensely jealous but didn't say anything because he didn't want Syaoran to blow up and then murder his poor animals.  They finally got to the house that they both lived in, along with Eriol's soon-to-be wife. (guess who?!?!! lol)

"You guys came back pretty quickly!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  Not that she didn't want them to come back quickly.  She did; there was a lot of cleaning to do.  She peered into the bags.  "Oh no, you're still buying salad?"  She raised an eyebrow at Eriol who blushed.  "I guess so." He tried to shrug it off, but Syaoran smirked and said, "Told ya it wasn't good for you."  Then he ran away cackling because Eriol would probably chase him for making fun of Eriol's beliefs.

Finally, Syaoran ran out of breath.  He was pretty far away as he ran for 20 minutes straight. (lol and we all know how fast he runs ^_-) He stopped and bent down, holding his knees and breathing hard.  He turned around to make sure Eriol wasn't still behind him.  When he was satisfied that he couldn't see Eriol anywhere near him, or sense his aura, he started walking back, looking around him to see where he ended up.  He wasn't exactly sure where he was, he had never been to this side of town.

Meanwhile...

"We're having a special guest tonight, Eriol!" Tomoyo was running around in worry.  Eriol felt really guilty, guiltier than when Syaoran yelled at him.  Because with Syaoran, you could always joke around and then have him chase you or something.  But with Tomoyo... well, he couldn't really explain it.  Well, she used to be very easy-going.  But... ever since... Eriol shook his head.  He had to stop thinking.

"I'm going to go out for a moment."

"Wait, Eriol-kun."

Eriol stopped, halfway out the door, and hoping that Tomoyo wouldn't scold him for anything.  She didn't.  She came up to the doorway and stopped in front of him.  She looked straight into his eyes.  He blushed, unable to stand the tension.  Finally she blinked, allowing him to turn away, embarrassed.  "I guess none of us can stop thinking about her..." she said.  He looked at her, and saw her eyes watering, which it did every time she was mentioned.  He hugged her.  "Yeah, and Syaoran is definitely taking it pretty hard too... just like you." He frowned, it shouldn't have happened to her.  Not to sweet Sakura-chan.  But it did.  He stroke her head as she sobbed silently into his shirt, soaking it.  "Sshhh..."

Back to Syaoran...

He was still looking around, to make sure he didn't miss a place he would recognize so he can get home more quickly.  His mind wandered around as his eyes did.  His eyes landed on a lone Cherry Blossom tree and his mind suddenly landed on a Cherry Blossom.  _'Sakura...'_

He fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to pour out of his eyes.  And his soul.  His chest started hurting, from the emotion.  He had to stop, his chest hurting too much.  He looked around for something to sit on, but not seeing anything, he shrugged mentally and sat down under the Cherry Blossom Tree.  "Why her?"

"Why who?"

Syaoran jumped, his heart and stomach coming up even faster than the rest of his body.  He thought he was about to choke on them.  He looked around swiftly and was about to take out his sword when he saw an old man.  He thought, _'Well, I doubt an old man could do anything... but just in case, I'll just keep this in my pocket.'_

"I won't hurt you." The man chuckled.  Syaoran looked curiously at him.  He seemed strange.  Why?  "I'm sorry, have I interrupted your thoughts?" the old man asked.  Syaoran shook his head.  "No that's alright.  You may speak if you wish."  Somehow the words coming out of his mouth made the old man laugh but Syaoran didn't see what was so funny.  Finally, when he asked him, the old man said, "It's just that I didn't know such young men as yourself would talk so formally."  _'Oh...'_

"So who were you thinking about that caused you such pain?" the old man gently asked Syaoran.  When he heard it, he was instantly sad again with the memory of Sakura.  "Ah, I am sorry.  You do not have to talk about it."  Syaoran shook his head, "No, that's alright.  I had... a friend... " he turned away, embarrassed already.  The old man smiled encouragingly and invited him to continue.  "Well, she... died... recently, about a month ago... she was... " he tried to lessen the pain on himself by wording it differently.  "she got hurt very badly by... uh..." _'How do you explain that she died by magic to someone who doesn't have any?'  _Syaoran wondered.  Because as he started talking about it, he found out that his chest pain was slowly ebbing away.  The old man looked at Syaoran quizzically when Syaoran just suddenly stopped talking.  He looked at Syaoran's anguished face and he could see everything written on his face.  He suddenly understood.

"She was one of them..." he said suddenly.

Syaoran looked up quickly, puzzled by what the old man just said.  "What?"

"She had magic." He said simply.  _'How did he know?'_

Syaoran asked politely, "How do you know she has magic?"

"I could see it in your face." He replied.  "And... luckily for you, I have something for people with magic."  He paused to see whether Syaoran was understanding this or not.

"Come." He said, and walked off.  Syaoran stared after him, then shrugged his shoulders and followed.

- $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ -

The old man and Syaoran went through the forest, through hard thorns, thick brush, big branches, and every other step, some mud.  Syaoran cursed the rain that had come the day before, in his head.  He didn't know if the old man would be offended or not by such language so he kept it to himself.  He wondered whether or not they would ever stop walking.  But just in case they got lost, he made kept mental track of everything that they passed in order to help them come back.  He for one definitely didn't want to be lost in a forest.  Especially one that he didn't know his way around.  Finally, the old man stopped.  Syaoran thanked Kami-sama and would've dropped to the ground to rest if there weren't any mud.  The old man placed his hands between two very thick and bushy branches and pushed them aside.  He stepped inside and disappeared.  Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  He carefully placed his hands where the old man placed his hands and looked in between them.  What he saw made him gasp.

There were millions of flowers.  Forget millions, there were BILLIONS.  There were also many MANY **MANY** other plants besides just flowers.  And what caught his eye first... his Sakura Tree.  And then his all time favorite flower- peony.  He couldn't believe his eyes.  "Wow... " he breathed.  He forgot for the moment that the old man was standing next to him, grinning at his response to seeing the garden.  Syaoran carefully walked around the huge garden that was in the middle of nowhere.  He gazed at them in amazement.  He went over to sniff one of the flowers.  When he looked at it closely, he could see it blooming before his eyes, that widened.  He looked around at the rest of the plants and had no doubts that they were probably growing quickly after confirming it.  He then saw the old man still standing near the entrance.  He blushed.  "G-Gomen..."

The old man smiled and said it was alright.  He motioned for Syaoran to come back to him though.  Syaoran came.  "I'm assuming from your face that you enjoy being here in The Garden of Hope."  He chuckled.  Syaoran looked at him.  _'Garden of Hope?'_

"Yes, Garden of Hope." He smiled at Syaoran's questioning face.  "No, I cannot read your mind; You're easy to read."  Syaoran wasn't so sure that was a good thing but he didn't say anything.  "Would you like it?"

"Nani??"

"Did you not understand my question, or did you want me to repeat it?" The old man was smiling though, and Syaoran got more interested at the garden by the second.  But surely he couldn't take it away from this old man!  It must be the only thing he has left!

"Then it's settled."  'What's settled?'  "These plants here can help you.  At least to help take away your pain if nothing else.  The one thing you'll have to do though is to come in at least once a week."  He smiled apologetically.  "I'm sorry you have to come in so often, but if you neglect it, it will not be shown to you anymore.  You will not be able to find it.  Do you understand?"  Syaoran nodded, speechless.  "Good."  The old man left, but not without saying first, "Remember how to get here... in case you need it, here's a map."

Syaoran wondered, 'Where's the map?'  Suddenly out of nowhere, a wind blew and a lone leaf flew.  It landed on his hand, and when he looked closely, he could see the veins moving around, almost writhing like a worm.  The veins became a map, astonishingly.  But Syaoran didn't really have time to notice that as he clutched it in his fist.  'All... mine?  Hope?  Nani?  Kami, I'm so confused... Oh well, I'm sure someone will be able to help me figure it out.'  Syaoran went through the entrance and toward where he had first met the man.  But when he came out to where he had seen the old man in the first place, he wasn't there.  He looked around, then decided that the old man must have just been there at the perfect time.  But he couldn't help but wonder...

"Oh!  Crap!" Syaoran started cussing, in surprise at seeing his watch.  If he didn't come home soon, he would be late for dinner.  And if he missed dinner... uh, let's just say that that's very bad.  He started running.

R+R... i want to know how it is so far... i'll love you forever if you do even if it's a flame ^_^;; haha so you gonna click that purple button thingy on the bottom or what?


	2. The Special Guest

thanks for reviewing ^_^ and sorry I took so long to update this o_O I kinda forgot about stupid testing this month... -__- and then there's the fact that this month (this week especially) was really strange...

_last weekend or maybe the weekend before (fishy memory ^_^;;) this girl died in a car crash... and then this Monday my teacher was on the news o_O because of like some weirdo sexual thing (scary isn't it) and then today a passenger plane crashed into our grass... aka baseball field... lol... ok no I'm not saying it's funny but ANYWAY yea our school's been in the news this week o_O scary... they're going to possess our brains soon, beware!! (lol jk... yea yea I know it's stupid... oh well)_

_oh yea and almost all the questions will be answered sooner or later in the fic so I'll answer the one question that wont be lol... _Eriol's a vegetarian because... he thinks he's fat LOL yea just like a girl o_O hahahaha I'll go over and comfort him right now ^_--__

Chapter 2 – The Special Guest

Syaoran burst in, panting.  He put his hand to his chest as he breathed hard.  "I'm home!" he called out when he had enough air to speak.  He took his shoes off and walked into the dining room where he found Eriol and Tomoyo waiting.  He blushed, embarrassed.  "Gomen nasai," he bowed.  Tomoyo looked at him and smiled.  "Come sit next to Wei, Syaoran," she said. (ok I was desperate for names k? LOL ^_--)

_Who's Wei?  I didn't know there was someone else here..._ Syaoran mentally shrugged and sat down next to a chair that evidently was seating a person.  The man turned to him and Syaoran's eyes widened.  _The old man!_

"Yes, my name is Wei, nice to see you again, Syaoran."  Eriol and Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, then Wei, then back at Syaoran.  They both were confused that Syaoran met him, especially because this was Wei's first time coming to Tomoeda.

"So you two have met, ne?" Tomoyo asked.  Syaoran nodded still looking at the old man, now known as Wei.  He opened his mouth to speak, but Wei shook his head.  Syaoran disappointedly closed it again and looked quizzically at Wei.  "We should talk later," Wei said simply.

During dinner, Wei had a nice long chat with Eriol and Tomoyo but Syaoran just sat there, quietly eating, and forcing himself to stay and wait for Wei to finish.  One hour passed by... two hours... three... three and a half... three and three quarters when Tomoyo looked at the clock in the kitchen and exclaimed, "Oh my it's 10:00 already!"  Wei bowed and said he had to leave now and asked that Syaoran come walk him to his car.  _So THAT'S how he got here so fast!!_ Syaoran thought jealously.

"Do not mention anything about the garden," Wei interrupted Syaoran's train of thought.  "To anyone." He said as an afterthought.  "Why not?" Syaoran asked.  "Because... it isn't for anyone else... only you will see it, Syaoran."

_Hm... doesn't make much sense..._ Syaoran said to himself, not knowing whether to trust what Wei said.  _Why wouldn't anybody be able to see it??_ He asked himself, wanting to ask Wei instead.  "Because, like I said, the garden is for your use.  When you are done, someone else will be able to see it also."  _Nani?? He CAN read minds!! _o_O_ but I still don't understand._  "No, I cannot read minds, but it is a good guess." Wei said smiling.

"You DO realize that what you're saying isn't convincing me right?" Syaoran said, raising an eyebrow.  Wei turned and hid a smile.  "Of course.  But that is your own affair."

Syaoran frowned.  Then he asked another question.  "So then... how does the garden work?  You say it's a garden of hope... what does it do?  Just make me hope?"

"You'll have to decide that for yourself." Wei replied simply.  "Thank you for walking me here, now you may go back."

Syaoran looked and realized that Wei was stepping into what was apparently his car.  He bowed and said in spite of Wei's very unhelpful answers, "Arigatou, Wei-san, sayonara."

"Sayonara." Wei replied and drove off.

Syaoran walked back, where Eriol bombarded him with questions and Tomoyo cleaned up the kitchen.

"So what did you and Wei-san talk about??  The company? Insurance?"  Wei was actually a broker who they wanted to help their company.  Syaoran shook his head, though Eriol's question just reminded him that Wei wasn't just an old man who just happened to show him a garden.  "Then what WERE you two talking about?" Eriol asked, exasperated.  Syaoran opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, remembering Wei's warning, though he didn't know why it mattered.

- $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ -

"NO I DIDN'T TALK TO HIM ABOUT THE COMPANY.  AND NO WE DIDN'T TALK ABOUT HIS LIFE.  OR MINE.  WE DIDN'T TALK ABOUT ANYTHING SPECIAL.  NOW I **REALLY** HAVE TO SLEEP.  IN FACT, WE **BOTH** NEED TO.  WE **DO** HAVE WORK TOMORROW IN CASE YOU DIDN'T REMEMBER.  NO LET'S JUST BOTH SLEEP OKAY?" Syaoran answered Eriol's questions after an hour of his endless questioning.  Eriol looked at him, then shrugged.  _His business, not mine.  As long as there's nothing that could involve me in any way,_ Eriol thought, as he left Syaoran's bedroom to go into his own.

_Let's hope to Kami-sama that Syaoran won't be in such a... weird mood tomorrow too,_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep, comfortable in his cushy, dark blue bed. (ahhh!! I want one!! LOL)

_Wei-san seems nice.  I hope he'll help us,_ Tomoyo thought as her sleepy eyes finally closed shut for the night.

_Well, I suppose I'll have to figure out for myself what the garden is useful for... hmmm maybe I can find a way to sell some plants..._ Syaoran mused as he lay on his bed, unable to sleep.  _Come onnnnnn sleep, come to papa... dammit I wanna sleep!  Oh wait, doesn't it work even less if you do that?  Crap... fine... be like that... uh... wake up? Grrrrrrrr this isn't working!!_ Syaoran tossed around.  Slowly, he slowed down, then stopped.  Soon, soft breathing could be heard as Syaoran slept.

- $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ -

"Ungh..." Syaoran groaned and rolled over... out of the bed.

"**%$#^%^$#%$#&^%$%$#%@#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Syaoran trudged down the stairs in his pants to the kitchen where Tomoyo greeted him.

"Did you have a good night sleep, Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo smiled.  Syaoran frowned.  _Almost... I might have if I didn't see..._ Syaoran shuddered.  "Something wrong?" Tomoyo asked, worried.  Syaoran shook his head.  "Where's Eriol?"

"Oh he's at work right now."

"Nani??" Syaoran looked at the clock in the kitchen.  _8:00!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  "Holy crappers!!!!!!!!"  Syaoran ran at the speed of light(!!!) to his room and wore his clothes (the rest of them anyway) and zipped back downstairs, took a toast, stuffed it in his mouth (looking like Kero by the way ^_^), hugged Tomoyo, rushed out the door forgetting to open it. (you know how walls look and stuff when cartoon characters run through them? lol)  Tomoyo stared at the door.

"When will people learn how to use the door?" she asked, shaking her head.  "Now I'll have to take a day off work to get another door," she said to herself and picked up the phone.

- $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ -

"Don't worry Syaoran, I got it covered." Eriol told a panting Syaoran.  "What do you mean, 'you have it covered'?" he asked suspiciously.  Eriol laughed.  "You're so funny sometimes... I'm serious, you really don't need to work today."

"And why wouldn't I work today??"

"Because I got you a day off you dumbass." Eriol replied good-naturedly.

"Oh..." Syaoran blinked.  "Okay... then I guess I'll have to work extra tomorrow."

"Why?  Didn't I just say that I got you a day off work?"

"BECAUSE... **YOU CAN GET A DAY OFF WORK TOMORROW IF I DO**." Syaoran said forcefully.

"Oh good idea, buddy ol' pal!  Why didn't **I** think of that before?" Eriol exclaimed.  "Well, time for you to play right?  Bye, and have fun!" Eriol pushed Syaoran out the door.

- $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ -

_What do I do now?_ Syaoran walked around the streets.  _There's the whole day left still..._  He passed by his house where he saw Tomoyo watching people setting up another door to replace the one he... _EEEEP!_ Syaoran ran as fast as he can, guilt riding up his body.  _Oh no... OHHHH no... you will NOT throw up Li Syaoran... you are leader of the Li Cla- no..._ Syaoran shook his head.

_You are not head of... of that... anymore... but you still WON'T THROW UP!_  Syaoran held his mouth to make sure.  Thinking of his clan broke his heart, so he didn't think about it.  He looked up and saw that he was at the same place he was when he met the old man, er Wei.  _Hmmm..._ Syaoran walked on through the forest to where the garden should be.  Since he didn't believe that the garden would disappear and he knew that he saw it yesterday, he separated the two bushes entrance and walked in.

"Wow..." Syaoran breathed.  It looked even more magnificent than it had yesterday and the plants seemed to have moved around also.  He walked around, still as enchanted as he was before.  He sniffed and got lavenders, which were around him at the moment.  Toward the far back, were the pines, which would lead to the back of the garden.

He kept walking until he saw his own peonies.  "Ahh..." he smiled and bent down to smell it.  "My favorite..."

Then he saw the Sakura Tree and frowned.  His heart began to ache.  _Heartburn?_ He thought.  _No it can't be... I only ate a piece of toast..._ He walked over carefully to the tree that was so familiar and friendly, yet bringing so much pain.  "Sakura..."

He touched one of the flowers then gasped and pulled back quickly.  It seemed to be almost moving!  _Baka, it's alive, so duh it would be moving!  No wait, plants can't move that fast... maybe it was just the wind... NO there isn't any wind right now.  Oh be quiet you're confusing me.  What the hell?  I'M TALKING TO MYSELF!!! _O_O!!!!!!!!  Syaoran shook his head to try and not think about the possibility of him being crazy.

He reached over to touch it again, but hesitated right before it.  Then he felt a slight tremble and the flower dropped onto his hand.  He dropped it quickly in fright then mentally slapped his head.  He bent down to pick it up.  It was the most perfect Cherry Blossom that he had seen.  It was beautiful.  Well almost.  It was almost as beautiful as his own-. He stopped thinking so he wouldn't cry.  _Everything is okay.  My life is good.  I-_ a lone tear slid down his cheek, unnoticed by him.

It slowly made its way off his face and landed perfectly onto the cherry blossom still on his hand.  He looked down at it and laid it gently on the ground next to the tree that made it.  He looked at it before straightening up, dusting his suit, and walking slowly away from the Sakura Tree.  _Sakura..._

- $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ -

"Konnichiwa, Syaoran-kun, you sure came late for not having any work and- uh... Syaoran-kun?"  Tomoyo waved her hand in Syaoran's face and he blinked.  "Oh... Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan," he said listlessly and walked up the stairs to his room.

"Uh... come back down soon for dinner," she called out to Syaoran's back.  _Dinner... that would be nice... maybe I should come down.  After all, Tomoyo has work too and she still makes dinner..._ Syaoran took a cold shower, even though it had been cold outside.

- $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ -

_So... cold..._ Syaoran walked out of the shower, shivering.  _Baka, you should've used the hot water... it's not like we didn't have any.  No shut up!_ Syaoran smacked his head and dried his body and wore comfortable clothes.

- $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ -

"Syaoran-kun!! Sy-ao-ran-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!" Tomoyo called.  Eriol yelled, "SYAORAN HURRY!! I'M STARVING!!! DINNER LOOKS SOOOO GOOD AND- oh you're here now. YAY let's eat!"  Syaoran grinned and thought, _He's starting to act more and more like Kero everyday._  Then he frowned.

It hurt even to think about that stuffed animal.  Just like his relationship with Eriol, his relationship with Kero had been better.  Until he went away.  Just like Yue went away.  When Sakura... he didn't want to think about it anymore.  He had been thinking too much today.  Besides, it wasn't as if she would just suddenly poof! appear if he did.  So he sat down and smiled.

"So how was work Eriol?"

"Remember, you owe me." Eriol smirked.  "Hey, you only say that because I OFFERED to do it." Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  "Exactly. BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"What happened now?"

"Oh, Syaoran has kindly offered to take over for me tomorrow."  Eriol cackled.  "Nani? Why are you laughing?"

Eriol shrugged.  "I don't know... I just feel like it. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!"  Syaoran and Tomoyo stared at him.

"Well... ANYWAY, my day was interesting." Tomoyo smiled and looked straight at Syaoran, who gulped, just remembering what made her day so interesting.  "The door... *ahem* looked a little... out of place... with the rest of the house so I got another one!" she smiled.  "But I kept the door?  Want to see it?  Eriol-kun?  Syaoran-kun??"

"Sure why not..." Eriol replied.  Syaoran shuddered.  "O-okay..."

- $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ - $_$ -

Tomoyo led Eriol and Syaoran down the stairs to the basement.  Syaoran closed his eyes and Eriol laughed when Tomoyo showed the door.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  SYAORAN LOOK IT LOOKS **JUST** LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tomoyo laughed too.  "And do you know what's funny about what you just said?  It IS Syaoran-kun. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

At this Eriol's knees gave way and he rolled on the floor.  "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD SYAORAN YOU LOOK LIKE- LIKE- HAHAHAHA I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!"

On the door, Syaoran's legs were bent to the sides, and his arms up and bent too.  His whole body was crooked to the door.  Syaoran frowned at his two friends, then huffed and went back up the stairs.

Eriol caught up to him and clapped his back.  "Now THAT'S art!! ^_____^." Syaoran sweatdropped and Tomoyo caught up to them three and posed as Syaoran on the door and Eriol and Tomoyo cracked up again.  "I have no friends." Syaoran declared tragically, but smiled at his two friend's actions.

_Ah... I'll stop here for now... so now I'm finally done... I started this on fri night but got stopped cuz of church o_O then on sat all day I was somewhere else *sobs* so yea here I am on sun and I'll hafta help my dad soon o_O oh well... review~_


End file.
